


Kretek

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Network
Genre: Clove Cigarettes, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugar sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kretek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Billie watches as the devil draws a black cigarette to his lips, taking a long drag and letting the smoke slowly curl its way out his nose. He bites his lip, fidgeting slightly as he studies the lazy creature in front of him.

Fink grins, eyes flashing wickedly beneath his mask. He moves closer to Billie, resting his hand on the small of the other man's back and pulling him close. He presses his mouth against Billie's, drawing the singer's tongue out and running it over his sweetened lips. Billie shivers, the lightest of moans dying in the kiss.

Fink purrs, rolling his tongue against Billie’s. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Oh..." Billie feels his knees weaken, and the hand on his back pulls them impossibly closer, steadying him. "What _is_ that?"

Fink pulls back slightly, taking another drag off the dark cigarette. He blows the smoke out just over their heads, and Billie cranes his neck slightly, trying to catch the delicate wisps.

Fink locks eyes with Billie, tongue running slowly over his own lips; and Billie can't stand it, bringing them together again in a bruising kiss, letting that lovely _taste_ fill his senses as he falls into Fink's arms.


End file.
